Off Set of Detective ConanCased Closed
by you know who chan
Summary: The Eposides written my way.. kind of. everyone knows about whats going to happen and everything... read it and You'll find out. OK? It's really funny
1. Eposiode one

**Sorry, I'm trying to rewrite this so will let me put it back up. ( they took it down) because before they took it down I got three good reviews sorry people who reviewed you'll have to do it again. **

A/N hey! I hope this is funny, and no I don't care if they are all out of whack . Random Episodes from Cased closed. I would do Detective Conan but I've only see the dubbed ones on Adult Swim. sigh poor me.... I've read some of the manga so I'm not all like "Shinichi? Who's that?" Lol Heiji! Yay! KID!! He's gana be in here to... dun dun dun! I wanted it to be in Chat/ script form but FF. doesn't allow that, so I'm changing it.

Disclaimer: New I forgot something, I don't own Detective Conan/ Cased Closed.

Chapter one: The Big Shrink

Before the episode

Shinichi was walking around behind stage before 'Detective Conan' when he ran into the detective of the west, Heiji Hatttori, even though he was looking for Ran. "What the F! I don't wana be some stupid little kid!! RAN!!!" he cried.

Heiji laughed at him. "Ha ha! Shorty! Shorty!"

"Shut up. You don't come in till like episode 50 or somethin' "he said back.

"Shut up Kudo. Or should I say, CONAN!" Hattori said, laughing.

After giving Hattori a death glare Shinichi walked away and found...KID! "KID! I knew I'd find you here!" he said.

"yea, I'm in here randomly, even though they haven't translated any of the episodes I'm in yet... Damn translators..." Kid said.

"I don't care!"

"then what do you want?" Kid asked.

"For you To Rob Heiji!"

((' . ';;;)) (A/N faces!) "aren't you supposed to stop me? not ask me to steal? What about being a detective?"

"I'll call the police."

"Fine" he then left to go steal all Hattori's stuff.

Shinichi then walked back to where Hattori was still laughing/ standing. He decided to hit Hattori on the head, so he did.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" Hattori said, rubbing his head.

All of a sudden Ran appears! "Shinichi! We have to start!"

"OK! Coming Ran!" he left Hattori and followed Ran.

Shinichi tells to day's case. Today's Case: The Death Of Hattori Heiji. I mean The Big Shrink.

Shinichi tells the room "I know who the murder is!"

A Random person speaks up." OH My Gosh! The main character knows something! I never would have guessed!"

Shinichi replied ever so nicely, not. "Fired!"

the Random person says "darn" and walks away.

Shinichi pointed to the old guy that was sitting in a wheelchair and 'couldn't walk' "it was that old dude!"

The Old dude stood up, making everyone "gasp!" "Darn you knew it was me, oh well." He ran after the person that was just fired for insulting Shinichi "Wait! I want make out with you!!!"

"Erm," he blinked "... that never happened. And I'm going to kick this random soccer ball!" and so he did. He kicked it and it hit the old guy, knocking him out. The old guy fell on the floor. Police arrest him.

"And that's another case solved by Shinchi Kudo! And not Hattori Heiji!"

Inspector Maguire (who shall be called I M) said "YAY! Now you can leave so it can be the next day!"

Next Day

"Shinichi will you go on a date with me because we love each other even though we don't know it?" Ran asked him.

"OK! I have to piss you off now"

"Really? OK, piss me off. "she said.

"Ran's Dad is stupid! Ran's dad is stupid!"

"That's not going to piss me off because it's true." Ran sighed and then sweat dropped.

"Ran is stupid! Ran is stupid! Ran loves Shinichi! Ran loves Shinichi!" He sang.

Ran punches the pole. Shinichi starts to run away. Ran chases Shinichi.

some random time later

"Were you looking at that girl's skirt?" Ran asked.

"No"

"are you sure?"

"Yes"

"OK! Whatever, lets go on that Mystery Ride!"

"OK! I love that one!" Shinichi said, he and Ran went in line.

"yay!" Ran said because she was happy.

Ran and Shinichi are now in line

"And then Homes said........ and it was amazing when Homes....... And that other guy was all like...." Shinichi babbled.

"SHUT UP! Homes it stupid! And fake! And I don't care!" Ran said.

Shinichi gasped "Homes' fan club unite!" he held his hand in the air.

Ran walks away. Shinichi sees her walking a way. "erm... never mind." Ran walks back.

"good" she says.

Shinichi taps the girl in front of them on the shoulder. "Hey can I shake your hand?"

"erm, OK."

They shake hands.

"you are on a gymnastics team!"

"Em, yes I am. how did you know that?" the girl asked.

"Wow Shinichi! Thats so cool!" Ran said.

"Shinichi Kudo? That High School Detective?" the girl asked.

"Yep! Thats me!" Shinichi beamed

"it she your girl friend?" the girl's friend asked.

Shinichi Ran say it at the same time. "NO!" they blush.

"Next in line!"

"Oh yeah! It's our turn!" Ran said.

They both get in the car.

"do you ever get motion sickness?" Shinichi asked Ran.

"No why?"

"I do!"

the ride starts up.

"I don't want to sit next to you! HELP!!!"

Shinichi laughed. "I was kidding!"

"If we were not siting in the car I would strangle you."

Shinichi gulped.

Shinichi looked down because he hears someone screaming.

Vash cries: "Legato!!!! I wanted that Hot Dog!!!!!"

Legato laughs. "Muhahahaha"

(A/N: sorry! Had to do that! I was watching Trigun last night and Legato was eating a hot dog and.... yea,)

"what weirdoes"

"Yeah" Shinichi says, he sweat drops.

The ride is over.

"Call the police!"

"Someone's been Murdered!"

"Another case to solve!" Shinichi says.

"Oh dear" Ran said.

"Shinichi! Your here! And you to Mrs. Ran!" I M says when we gets there in about three seconds.

"yep." Ran answered.

Shinichi points to a random girl. "Her! She did it!"

Ran is impressed. "Wow that only took like a minute to solve!"

"well I just felt like getting on with the story, even though I don't want to turn in to Conan...."

Gin and Vodka leave

"I Have to stalk those me in black!"

"Why?" Ran stares at him funny.

"Those are the people that turn me into Conan!"

"oh"

"I'll run then you chase after me. OK?"

"OK!"

"Bye Ran! Come over my house later to find me as Conan!" Shinichi says over his shoulder while he runs after BO people.

Ran starts chasing "I forgot where you live!" her shoe lace breaks "Darn! These were new shoes to!"

Shinichi watches BO people. 'No wander they're called the BO people! They **smell**!' he thought

(A/N when I first wrote this I messed up with Gin and Vodka, their roles are swapped. I know , just thought I'd let you people know.)

"got the money?" Gin asked.

"yes" the guy opens the case.

"good" Gin takes it from him.

"can I have the pictures now?"

"Yes" Gin hands him pictures.

"thank you" the guys run away.

Vodka hits Shinichi on the head.

Shinichi is almost knocked out, and falls on ground.

"This little brat was following us!" Vodka said.

"let's kill him." Gin replied

"anything! Just save me from the smell!"

"no! we can't"

"why not?" Gin asked stupidly.

"because then the Detective Conan series would only last one book." Vodka said smartly.

"So?" Gin said even more stupidly.

"We wouldn't make any money off this! Who would want to buy a manga series that's one book long?"

"He has a point" Shinichi said.

"shut up! You're supposed to be knocked out" Gin said.

"Oh yea" Shinichi lies back on the ground.

"lets give him that shrinking pill that we think is going to kill him." Vodka said.

"ok! Take it out." Gin said. (stupidly)

"OK." Vodka looks threw his pockets. "Cards, gun, cigar, lighter, pot, beer, vodka, gin, sherry, a dove!? What the heck! KID!"

"Oh sorry, I was wondering where he got to." KID said.

Vodka looks through his pockets some more. "Confetti, balloons, random loose cards, mini-flags tied together, a white rabbit ..... KID!!! What did you do to my pockets!" he yelled.

"Oh, I was wondering where all that stuff went. It's not good to steal you know." KID said.

Shinichi sweat dropped "but your a thief."

"But I'm a good thief!" Kid said proudly.

"yea right." Shinichi said.

Vodka pushes KID away. "I found the poison."

"Darn, I liked being tall! And Heiji will never let me live it down...." Shinichi said.

Gin laughs. (stupidly)

Vodka gives pill to Shinichi. Shinichi faints. Vodka and Gin leave.

later

"It's KID!" Police Man 1 said

"really!? Where!?" Police Man 2 said.

"No I was lying, it's just a kid, not the KID." Police Man 1 said.

"Oh, well is the little kid all right?" Police Man 2 said.

"Think so. Are you all right little guy?" Police Man 1 said.

Shinichi is thinking. 'What the hell? It worked!? I don't want to be Conan!'

"erm, yea, I'm OK " Shinichi runs off

"Strange kid" Police Man one said.

Police man 1 nodded.

Shinichi looks in the window. "I'm small! What a midget! Oh well, time to go to my house" he go towards his house.

Author's Note: yay! Hope you liked it. Review! Can anyone please give me a web site I could use to put this on? I have a feeling that they are going to take it down again. I worked so hard on it though!


	2. Eposiode two

A/N: Chapter two! Yay I'm so happy Go to the end if you reviewed, I wrote back there.

I figured out why it didn't work. Anyways!

Shinichi: To day's case: I live with a idiot named Kogoro. Also known as The Kidnapped Debutante.

"I must go.... to the.... Bathroom!" Shinichi said as he tried to open the lock on the gates that lead into his house. All of a sudden there was a bang!

:BANG!:

"oh, hello Dr. Agasa, are you knocking down walls again? "

"Who are you? Shinichi? Or should I call you little boy that I don't know?" He asked.

"little boy that you don't know until I tell you about that stupid wart or what ever and you realize that I'm Shinichi." Shinichi said.

"Ah, well who are you Shin- I mean little boy that I've never seen in my life?"

"You stupid old fart! Is I was taller I would hit you on the head."

"Like Kogoro always does to you?" Agasa said. Shinichi glared at him.

"Let me in my house old man!" Shinichi demanded.

"Little kids should have good manners."

"**HEIJI!" **Shinichi screamed. Hattori walked up from behind Agasa.

"how'd you know it was me?" Hattori laughed.

Shinichi pushed Hattori off the screen. "Comeback when you're supposed to!" he shouted. Agasa opened the door to Shinichi's house and they went inside. They walked to the study/ library so Shinichi could find his little kid clothes that his mother couldn't throw away because they were 'so cute,' Shinichi thought they were stupid. Shinichi found some clothes, he changed into them, bla bla bla. He went back to Dr. Agasa.

"So when is Ran going to be here?" Agasa asked.

"Don't know, I told here to some to my house tonight, I didn't say when." He replied coolly. All of a sudden there was a banging sound. (again)

:Bang:

"Shinichi!" Ran screamed.

"She's here." Shinichi said.

"Let play hide-and-go- seek!" Agasa said randomly.

"I'll hide!" Shinichi said.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Agasa counted.

Shinichi hid under the desk. Ran came in to the room. She gave Agasa a 'Freak!' look then cried "Shinichi!"

has nothing to do with the story

Shinichi: It's like that kiddy book! The little boy that called wolf.

Author: Or the I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-with-Karate girl that cried Shinichi!

Shinichi: yes, now I'm going to leave before she comes and kick my ass!

Author: Me too!

back to story now.

'Oh, Ran's here, what should I do? If I come out or say anything Agasa will find me!' Shinichi thought. Well for being smart, he was really dumb. He hid under a table for God sakes! And when Ran gets mad, she punches things. And she was mad, so she punched the deck, and Shinichi jumped and Ran saw him.

"AW! You're so cute!" Ran said as she picked up Shinichi. "I forgot how cute you were when you were little Shinichi!"

"I'm not Shinichi."

she held him at arms length. "HaHa Shinichi, I'm not stupid."

"em, how would I know? I've never met you before."

"Shinichi, your in you're house, with Dr. Agasa (yes he is still here!), wearing your old clothes, and you look exactly like you did when you were seven!"

' No dip Ran! Right now I am seven!' Shinichi thought. "My names Conan!" he said in his impression of a little kid voice. "Conan, em, Edogawa!" he said.

"Right... and why are you at Shinichi's house, _Conan_?" Ran asked.

"It's a fun place to play!"

"Do you like to play with books?"

"Yep! I love to read, and I- Shinichi has lots of books!"

"And how do you know Shinichi?"

"He's my relative, he supposed to say with me but I'm always busy and can't talk care of a child. We came over to see if Shinichi could, but he just called me and said he had to leave for a case, something about Heiji and Kid... anyway. Could you take care of Him?" Agasa said.

What Shinichi/ Conan is thinking through all of this: **He's my relative, he supposed to say with me but I'm always busy and can't talk care of a child **I'm going to kill you for the third time for calling the great Shinichi Kudo a child. . **We came over to see if Shinichi could, but he just called me and said he had to leave for a case, something about Heiji and Kid... **And how do you know about that? Did I tell you that? I don't think I did. ... **anyway. Could you take care of Him?" **Sweet! Living with my wana-be girl friend! **_Beep!_** Shinichi was having dirty thoughts right here, and I'm not going to say them because I'm nice to all those people how don't want to hear that

"Ok! I'm going to win my Bet with Ai now!"

"What's the bet?" Shinichi asked.

"To be stupid and pretend that I believe the whole 'I'm Conan not Shinichi' thing! She's going to find and turn in Gin if I can be stupid like this for the whole series!" Ran said.

"Good thing Ai's smart and can make sure that the basic plot of this show(manga) says in line!" Shinichi said. Agasa nodded.

"Lets go to your house now Ran." Conan/ Shinichi said.

"OK Conan."

"Bye worthless old fart!"

"Shinichi that's not very nice, he does make you the shoes, and the skateboard, and the watch..." Conan wasn't paying any attention to her. "Oh fine Conan."

Conan smiled. "Thank you. I'm Conan now, not Shinichi." 'I can almost see up her skirt! Being this size does have benefits.' Bad Shinichi! sings Shinichi is a pervert! Shinichi is a pervert!

Conan left with Ran and they ran home. Not really they walked home, and when they are on some random part of the street is the only part we really care about.

Conan has headphones on and he's singing "Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Now that I can dance! Dance!" ((Author's Note: I think that's how the song goes, if I doesn't please let me know!)) A window shattered because Conan was singing, and all the dogs started howling.

Ran didn't know that Conan had headphones on and was singing to a song. She thought he was asking her that. So she replied. "I Do love you Shinichi! Even though you can't dance!"

Conan stopped. "Dan- really Ran? You love m- Shinichi-niichan? ((A/N niichan is like an older brother. Neechan is older sister.))

"Yes, oh, And Conan?"

"Yes Ran?"

"Stop looking up my skirt."

"Yes Ran."

Conan and Ran came to the Mouri Detective Agency. They went up to Ran's apartment building thing and saw Kogoro, siting by his desk, with beer and food wrappers surrounding him. The only thing that was different from when left was Kogoro now had a huge smile on his face. And when I say huge, I mean huge, like Kaito huge, and if you know about Kaito then you know that his smile reaches from ear to ear.

"What happened dad?" Ran asked.

"I got a job!"

'Wow, who in their right mind would give him a job?' Conan thought. Little did he know that thats what the readers thought to, or most of them anyway.

"wow dad! Thats great!"

"yeah, some girl got kidnapped by a man in pink."

"Pink? Why was the man wearing pink?"

"I don't know, but I'm leaving!"

"Let's go!"

"Conan-kun!"

Ran chased Conan into the car that Kogoro was getting into. They all got in.

"Who's the kid? And why are you here?"

"Oh, this is Conan-kun, he wanted to come."

"Aaaa! Yippee! I love cars!"

A random time later when they are at the house.

"So, a random girl named Tani Akiko, age 10, was kidnapped by men in pink."

"No you fool! Men in Black! Black! Not pink!" Asou said.

"I almost have this figured out!"

"Em, Conan-kun?"

"Yes Ran?"

"Where did the table you're standing on with your hand up come from?"

"Em, I-"

"SHAMPOO!" a random guy runs up an hugs Ran.

Ran starts to cry. "I do not need Shampoo! You meene! How dare you insult me!" she kicks him to China where he falls in the Spirit of Drowned man.

"yay!" a girl comes and kicks him in to spirit of drowned duck, where he is then kicked back to Japan. But who cares about him? He was nothing to do with Detective Conan. Back to the story.

Conan leans over to a pig tailed boy. "Thanks Ranma, I need a cover."

"No problem, you did help me that one time." The pig tailed boy said

:Ring! Ring!:

"Telephone!" Kogorou runs around in circles. "I want to answer it!"

"Another one of those days?" Conan asks Ran.

"Yep."

Back to the case.

"Hello?" Asou said into the telephone.

"Hello. I have the little girl. You must go out with my grandmother if you ever want to see her again"

"But I'm married!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well I don't know that because I can't see you right-":BEEP!: "Now."

"Was that the kidnapper or your girlfriend?" Kogorou asked.

"I do not have a girlfriend! I'm married!"

"you can have a girl friend and a wife."

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Conan has a girl friend." Ran said randomly.

"Sense when?" Conan asked.

"You don't love me Shinichi?"

"But I'm not Shinichi-niichan!"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting to forget." Ran snickered.

"Thats sad, laughing at your own joke, it shows pitifulness." Conan said. Ran looked at him with that kind of look. Conan gulped and ran. Ran chased him. "OW!"

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"A dog! He's bigger then me! And I'm allergic!"

"You are?" Ran gets covered in Snot. "I'll take that as a yes." Ran is magically cleared of all snot.

"Mister!"

"Yes?" Asou asked.

Kogorou hit him on the head .

"What'd you do that?!" Conan screamed.

"It's fun!" Kogorou said happily. "And a great way to relieve stress!"

"Really?" Ran asked her father.

"Yep!"

"I should try it some time!"

"AAAAA!!" Conan screamed. "Run away!" He jumped on the dog which stared to run.

"Conan-kun!" Ran screamed. "I was only kidding!"

"Yeah right!" Conan called back. "You lie!"

Ran was about to shout something but Conan was out of sight.

The dog carried Conan to a school, it was the one that happened to have the little girl in it, but Conan is to stupid to know that. The dog runs up to the room that the little girl is in. The dog bucked him off into the kidnapper.

"FOUR!" Conan called because he thought that he was just an ordinary man, not a kidnapper.

The man ducked, but he just made Conan hit his head, not his stomach. "AAA!" "Ouf!" "OW!"

Conan sat on to of the man. He saw the girl. "What game are you playing? Cops and Robbers?"

"No you stupid detective! I was kidnapped!" the girl shouted back. But the girl had a manly voice so he thought it was the man. The man got up and kicked him off. Conan became really angry. He decided to attack the man.

"Take this!" he kicked a pot at the man's head. Now what was a pot doing in a school? You might ask. I have no idea. The man grabbed the pot and threw it a the wall.

"I'm going to kill you now!" he said.

"AAA!!! But the series isn't over yet!" Conan said.

"Who cares? I'm only in this episode anyway."

"I care!"

"I don't care!"

Then Ran came in and kicked the guy in the head. Knocking him out. "This is another good way to relieve stress!" The police came and arrested him.

"Papa it was my fault. Bla bla bla." The little girl said

"OK, lets go on vacation." The dad said.

Kogorou took credit for everything (who could have guessed.)

LATER

Ran huggles Conan. " Can we keep him?"

'You make it sound like you found a stray dog on the street or something.' Conan thought.

"Sure. I can also win my bet with Ai!" Kogorou said happily.

"What's your bet with Ai dad?"

"That I can keep this kid for the whole series!"

"What do you get if you can do it?" Conan asked

"Beer!" Ran and Conan sighed, that was all he could ever thing about.

End of Chapter Two.

I'm going to write back to the reviews I've gotten so far.

Electrobomb: thank you for the website, I could always read more manga, I've read some of them ones that I found on the web. (I even read one I Spanish! Or tried to anyway ') And Who JDL? I probily know who it is but forgot or something.

Conan is hiding something : I love that episode, I'm going to do it, I just don't know when. It would be kind of weird to jump from episode two to fifty you know.

caseclosed lover, inu, Sensesfail26x : Glad you guys think its funny.

Joe: thanks a lot!

PRIVATE: I'll get to that episode at some time.

kyllir, Marfbag : thanks for reviewing again!

Glad you like it! Oh, sorry if I forget to write back to you (at any time during this fic. .if you reviewed! If I did just let me know!


	3. Eposiode tree

Chapter tree: I don't care about the title.

Shinichi: Baka! You put chapter tree!

Author: thats because this chapter is about a tree!

Shinichi: Wha...?

Author: I love trees. Trees, trees, trees, trees, trees.

Shinichi: This is not national tree day!

Author: But you should love trees every day!

Shinichi: Thats nice.

Author: Shin-chan. Don't you love me?

Shinichi: No.

Author delays this chapter because she is balling over Shinichi.

( a week later)

Author: MUHAHAHA I can make Shin-chan look like an idiot!

Shinichi: But-

Author: no buts! ((author pauses and sings that 'I like big buts song'))

Shinichi: you're mean!

Author: thank you

Ran: Shinichi- chan! I'm back!

Shinichi: from what?

Ran: haha, like you didn't notice that I was gone for a week.

Shinichi: you were gone? But I saw (turns around slowly) you yesterday.

Author: why are you looking at me?!

Shinichi: you pretended to me Ran!

Author: no I didn't!

Shinichi: yes.

Author: no

(after they repeat that 11 billion times)

Ran: Shinichi you can be like a little kid sometimes.

Shinichi: that's when I know I've been Conan to much.

Author: wow, a page already.

Shinichi: what a pointless way to spend a chapter.

Author: But I was bored!

Shinichi: then be bored somewhere else!

Author: fine. I'll type a bit of the story just to make you happy.

Shinichi: good.

Chapter three(part one): Shin-chan the meane.

Behind the set.

"That stupid author! She wasted a whole page for nothing!"

"Calm down Shinichi, in the story I-she is God." Ran said.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled at the author.

"Had to do that. Sorry. I'll leave the story now."

"Good."

Hattori ran up to Shinichi and Ran. "You to have to start."

"Hattori-kun! What episode is it today?" Ran asked him.

"One of those detective boys ones. A lot of ones were skipped though." Hattori answered.

"how many?"

"Eight of 'em I think."

"that many?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah." Hattori. " It's good though. That means it's closer to went I come in!"

"yet still a million until I come in even once!" a voice behind them said.

"Hey Kaito-kun!" Ran said. All of a sudden a load of angry fangirls' eyes stared angrily at Ran. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"Because you are alone with the three coolest guys in the series!" The author said before she ran away so Shinichi couldn't hurt her.

"Why are you here Kaito?" Shinichi asked.

His grin appeared on his face. "To steal your pants!" a cloud of smoke appeared suddenly. And when it disappeared Shinichi's pants were gone, and so was Kaito.

"That damn thief!" Shinichi screamed.

"Put some pants on!" Hattori yelled at him threw his laughter.

Shinichi walked off mumbling about how he hated Kid (and me!). He walked into his dressing room where he popped into Conan. He got pants on. (plus some Conan-sized clothes)

(Conan telling to day's case.) the stupid fish that I can torture Kaito with because he stole my pants!

"It's _really _called-"

"this is stupid. Can we go home?" Conan said.

"No Conan! Sense you can never tell the case's real name. You keep making up your own. So I'm going to tell what it is!" Ran said. "To day's case is called 'Italians, Fish, and Masked Yaiba Action Figures' or something along those lines."

A/N sorry I probity bored you guys to death in the beginning! I'll try to update soon. But I'll warn you guys. I have my other story and school, and baby-sitting and crap. It shouldn't take me a whole lot of time to do them though. waves bye!

Reply to reviews time!

Firestorm2004: Yeah, the bets are really strange. But oh well! We'll all live!

conan is hiding something: Beautiful speech! We have a new spokes person for (insert where you live here)! Watches you and Ai's fight. Go! Go! Go! Go! Wouldn't you like to know who I'm cheering for? (So would I!)

Marfbag: Yes! MUHAHAHA. It's up to say! (Finally!)

caseclosed lover: Glad you thought it was funny


	4. Eposiode three

A/N: YAY! I'm back!! I know I was missed! And I'm really sorry, I truly am, but here's it story after the long wait! I changed some of it

"Looke!!!" Ayumi cried, showing Mitsuhiko and Genta a piece of paper. "We finally found something too color on!"

"Yeah!" They cried.

"Where's Conan-kun?"

"Don't know, let's leave with out him." Genta said. He and Mitsuhiko glared at the sweat dropping bush.

The Bush yelled out "Let's go to Conan's house! I bet he's there already!" in a random little kid voice.

"Let's lesion to that bush and go to Conan-kun's house!" Ayumi cried than she skipped off toward the Mouri house singing love songs. Genta and Mitsuhiko followed like little puppies.

The bush laughed. Then, from inside the bush came out..... Conan! Bet you didn't think he was in there! Conan started dancing and singing, (Oh, no) Then Ayumi and her little puppies came back to invite the bush to come to Conan's house. But then Ayumi saw Conan and the poor bush was forgotten.... Poor bush..... It never gets any respect.... "**Hatoru...." **But that's not important right now! Back to the story! **"Baka Shin-chan..."**

"Conan! The bush was wrong! You were here all the time!"

"Erm....... Yeah... that's it." Ayumi hugs him and the puppies glared at him. "Hey Conan-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to color with us?" She showed him the paper.

"Ayumi...."

"Yes!?" she beamed because The Great Conan said her name.

"This is a map to something you blasted idiot!" he screamed. And Ayumi started to cry and here come the puppies! Pounding their paws, er, Fists at Conan. "But you can color it if you want, I'll do it with you...." Conan glanced at the puppies.

Then, randomly, all was forgotten. "A treasure map! Let's go on a treasure hunt!" She said happily.

"Yeah!" The puppies cried together. And Conan agreed, for what reason it is a mystery.

"Let's go!" She stalked off. EVIL MEN stalk them.

One Hour Later

"Ayumi..."

"Yes Conan-kun?"

"Do you know where we're even going?"

She smiled "Nope!"

"Ayumi!" The boys cried.

"Here." She handed the map to Conan. "You figure it out."

"Will do." He looked at the map again. "That's weird."

"What?" the three kids asked.

"This picture looks like Tokyo Tower! And that's where we are right now!" he pointed to behind him where Tokyo Tower was.

"Wow."

"We're going be rich! We're going be rich! We're going be rich!" they sang.

((This part is right out of the manga))

Conan: Hey, hey...

"There must be SO much treasure!" Genta said.

"Heyyyyyyy..."

"I'm gonna use the treasure to eat unaju ((grilled eel with rice)) all over the world!!" He cried, ignoring Conan.

"I'll go on a worldwide hundred-week vacation!" Ayumi cried, also ignoring Conan.

"I'll buy a Space Shuttle from NASA, and go to space..." Mitsuhiko said, ignoring Conan....

"What about you, Conan-kun?" Ayumi said, NOT ignoring Conan!

"Um, put it in the bank?"

"Man, you have no imagination..." Genta said.

'_Well, excuse me...'_ Conan thought

((End Manga part))

Now they are in Tokyo Tower. Along with EVIL MEN.

"Wow, we got up here really fast!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Technicality" Conan muttered.

"What?" Ayumi yelled from the other side of the tower.

"Huh?"

"What'd you say?" she called.

"You heard me muttering!?" Conan said.

"Yep!"

She walked over "So what's whatever you said mean?"

"Technicality?"

"Yeah! That word!"

"Never mind...."

"A moon!" Genta said.

"Stupid adolescent.... Oh wait, never mind!"

"What's adolescent?"

'_I need to stop saying big words...._' Conan thought.

"Why are we in Tokyo Tower anyway?"

"Because that's where the map said to go!"

"No it didn't." Conan gave them half moon eyes." It just looked like Tokyo tower so you all ran up here." He pointed to the picture.

"But you were the first one up here." Ayumi said, with a sweat drop.

"Uh.... Let go to the next thing!" Then Conan ran down to the bottom of the tower in 10.3 seconds!!!! Wow! He needs to join cross county! Anyways! THE EVIL MEN also follow them

"What now?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I know! Ayumi said, and then she ran off, with the boys following. Her puppies would go to the ends of the earth for her, how sweet. Don't know what Conan's reason is though...

"Ayumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we at Terahara Clothing Store?" With THE EVIL MEN cross dressing in the store

"SHOPPING!" she squealed.

The boys' eyes became dots. "SHOPPING!?" They all screamed.

"Yes." She smiled. "It's always been my dream to shop with all of you carrying my bags!"

"NO!" They screamed, crossing their arms. Ayumi gave them a puppy face. And her puppies gave in! "OK..." Mitsuhiko and Genta sighed.

"What about the Treasure!" Conan said. He'd been shopping with Ran before as Shinichi... He still dreads that day.

"Fine... We'll look for the treasure... but later you three have to come shopping with me!" They nodded their heads sadly. "So where to now Conan-kun?"

"The book store!" He said happily. Along with the EVIL MEN that are still cross dressing….

"You and books..." Genta sighed. "Oh, well, we can look at the new Yaiba manga!"

"YAY!" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said.

They all went in the book store and the -real- kids looked at manga while Conan looked at Italian books.

"Oh look, a word that's on the map!" Conan said loudly, making all the kids run over to him.

"What is it Conan!?" Ayumi asked.

"That word on the map, ORO means Gold!!" EVIL MEN hear them.

"That's so cool!!!" They all cried.

"This might really be treasure map!" Conan said.

"No duh Conan, this episode _is_ about a treasure map after all." Mitsuhiko said.

"OK! Next picture!!" Ayumi said "Conan this map has you on it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You and Shinichi-niichan! Wow he looks a lot like you…"

Conan grabbed the paper "No Ayumi, that's the cover of the manga."

"Oh, well then where's the map?"

"You have it."

"Oh, yeah! Here Conan" she took out the map. "Its still you."

"How much manga do you own?"

"No! Look! A bowtie looking thing."

Conan glanced at the paper. "Look's like it, but it must be something else…."

EVIL MEN COME OUT!!!!!! "Give me the map little brat!" one of them snarled.

"There are EVIL MEN behind me right?" Conan asked and the others nodded. "Hi….. OH MY GOD!!!!!!! YOU'RE CROSS DRESSERS!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!? MY NAME'S NOT THE GREAT NINJA NARUTO!!!!!!"

"Your name's Naruto?" Conan asked.

"YES IT IS!!!"

"And you're a cross dresser?"

"YES!! I MEAN NO!"

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh"

"Let's tie them up!"

"THAT'S WHAT_ I_, NARUTO, WAS ABOUT TO SAY, _SASUKE_."

"Well I thought of it first!" he stuck his tongue out.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Naruto and Sasuke have a BIG fight. While one other guy cough Kakashi cough tied them all up and took them to their SECRET spot, or wherever those neon signs Naruto s writing 'Go Naruto' and 'Sasuke sucks' leads…..

"Why is your secret hideout a river?" Conan asked the EVIL MEN who can't stay in the right series.

"NO IT'S NOT! THIS IS WERE MR. FUZZY LIKE TO WATCH FISH" Naruto started to pet his kitty cat. "Isn't that right Mr. Fuzzy?"

"This! Is your hideout" Sasuke said as they walked into a SECRET room. "Now! Where is the gold!!!???"

"I don't know." Conan answered

"What shall we do to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Make them minions!!"

"Send them to Orichi!!" Naruto and Kakashi looked at him. "Or we could cause them pain!!!! Muhahahaha" They kept starting "Or not……"

"EVIL!!!!!!!" Naruto jumped on top of Saskue and they started to fight, again.

"Let go of me you cross dresser! I'm better then you!!!!!"

"At least my dress isn't frilly like yours!"

And their screams and things crashing were heard and people called the police and they came to arrest poor Sas-kun, Naru-kan, and Kaka-sensei……….

((A/N: Naruto fans wondering why Sakura-chan wasn't in here? Remember the dead guy? Uh… girl?))

At the Mouri's house

"I'm so happy for you Conan-kun! You were almost as brave as Shinichi!!!" Will Ran ever get it?

"Yeah, Conan was sooo cool! He saved us all!!!" Ayumi kissed Conan ((no not on the mouth!)) on the CHEEK.

"Conan's got a girl friend." Ran giggled.

"Don't start that again!"

"Start what, Shinichi?"

"Uhhhhhhh. Oh look!!" he started to play the end theme. "It's over!!"

A/N: yay! I'm done, Sorry Naru-kun, Sas-kun, Saku-chan fans! I love them too hug but I just couldn't resist!!! Review!!!

Conan is hiding something: hit don't eat the trees!!! hides bit hole in tree I think Ai hates you…. Beautiful song! cry it touched my heart. I finished the chapter now sticks tongue out so you have to review again.

Marfbag: me too, Ayumi-chan is so cute!!! hugs Ayumi Oh well, hey you reviewed that's fine with me! . ((kitty!!))

Silver Sky Magician: thanks, I think it's funny too…… but then again I wrote it……..


	5. Eposiode Four

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… ''

"Have you seen your parents at all, Conan-kun" Ran walked over to Conan as she spoke.

"Huh?" Conan said as he watched TV.

"You know, the people that raised you"

"Oh, no, I have seen them in a few years"

"A few years?" Ran paused. "How old were you when your parents left? I thought they left you only last year…"

Conan's eyes grew big. "I meant that... It's just…"

Door Bell-ring-

'_Saved by the bell…'_He sighed to him self.

"Hello?... Conan-kun! It's your mom!" Ran called him over as she smiled.

"HOLY ! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Your mother, who else, Conan-chan?" The big fat lady asked.

"Gin?" He answered absentmindly

"Conan-kun! You're too young to drink Gin!" Ran exclaimed.

"Where is Mouri-san? I would like to give him some money."

Kogoro came out of no where. "MONEY!" he screamed.

"Yes, here, this should cover it." The women handed him a BIG check.

"THANK YOU!"

"Bye Ran-san, Mouri-san!" The women said. "Say bye Conan-chan."

"Get away from me, freakazoid!" Conan yelled.

"This is your mother, right Conan-kun?"

Conan opened his mouth but the Lady cut him off "I gained a few pounds, but I am his mother, Edogawa Fumiyo."

"Oh, OK! Bye Conan-kun!" Ran waved goodbye to Conan and Fumiyo as they got in the car.

"Who are you?" Conan glared at Fumiyo.

"Your mother, Shinichi-kun." Conan gasped.

"My mom's name is-" Conan started.

"Kudo Yukiko?" Conan gasped again while the women went into this big explanation about her and Kaito laughed his head off and threw popcorn at Conan.

"Die, evil B!(!" Conan moved his foot and pressed on the brakes. The car almost hit another car and Conan took the change to run out of the car. He ran so fast that he didn't see the girl in front of him. He knocked into a girl who knocked into an orange haired boy and then there was a cloud of smoke and the boy turned into a cat. But Conan didn't care, he kept running. "Agasa!" Conan called as he approached the house. "Where are you?" he muttered under his breath. Then, out of nowhere a shadow came behind Conan and knocked him out. The shadow was fat…. Dun dun dun, plot builder!

Conan woke up later. "Wow, a kitchen! Great I'm hungry!" Then he remembered that he had been kidnapped. "Where's KID when you need him…?" Conan asked himself. Meanwhile Kaito was still laughing and throwing popcorn. I'm really starting to wonder what's so funny….

"I want to kill him"

"Me too"

"Then why don't we?"

"Because Sherry needs to take a look at him."

"Who's Sherry?"

"No idea" Conan is now afraid for these stupid people. He watched them threw a crack. The man was wearing a top hat and a mask. The woman was still fat. They talked about plans that increased the plot, but I don't really care about them. So we're going to skip to the part where Masked Man comes to look for Conan.

Summary of what happened before that:

"Blab Blab Blab Kill Shinichi Kudo blab blab blab test drug blab blab blab sleep Blab Blab Blab." Women-Mask Man

"Blab Blab Blab escape Blab Blab Blab wine bottle Blab Blab Blab hole in the ground Blab Blab Blab hide Blab Blab Blab" Conan, thoughts.

"Danmit he's gone" Fumiyo said as she walked into the room. "Maybe he jumped out the window into the snow." **Stares outside burr it's cold out there.** ((It's snowing where I live right now))

"No, he's in here" Masked Man said as he dramatically. Masked Man's hand reached toward some thing. Dun Dun Dun!

"Commercial Break! Conan screamed out. Everyone grinned and left for some coffee and a Danish. But, sadly Conan remembered that this was a fanfic, and there are no commercial breaks in a fanfic. So everyone returned sadly.

The Masked Man opened the refrigerator "Where is he?"

"In that secret opening in the floor?" The fat women supplied helpfully.

"Why would Wiz hide? He loves going with me to watch the KID. I think he likes Dark more though…."

"Oh, well, let's leave and enhance the plot even more!"

"YAY!" They both said because they were happy about that.

After they left Conan came out of hiding. "Yay!" he said because he was also happy. He was going to go home when he remembered that Ran and Kogoro were staying at Beika Hotel. He pulled out the address and room number they were in. What he didn't notice was that the date was for four mouths ago…. MAN no that's what I call in need of a change…. At least a wash…..

"OK, parking lot….. oh, here it is! Number 30! Wow someone stole their parking spot!" He stared to look all around the car.

"Thief! You're trying to steal my Yu-Gi-Ho cards! Aren't you!" A little kid screamed.

"No, I was just looking at the car…."

"Oh, well, OK!" The man said. They left, the car too, imagine that! People in cars, I never would have guessed!

"301, I guess I should go to their room now… hope their there!" He skipped off. "I'm going to send them a present!" He called room service and they said they would send it to room 301. Conan had a great surprise for them.

"I didn't order that!" The Masked Man shouted at the person.

"Can I have a tip anyway?" The bell hop dude asked.

"Sure, here's a dime." The Masked Man handed him a dime.

"YAY! I'm rich!" The bell hop skipped off happily.

"Conan-chan! Come out!" The Masked Man said. Conan froze up. "You suck at hide-n-go- seek!" He said. Conan sighed. He never was. You'd think a detective could play a simple game like that, now capture the flag…. "Conan-chan!" He opened up the door where Conan was hiding.

"ORO?"

Kenshin Fangirls: scream

"I'm already dead! You don't see me!" they stared. "That never works…"

"I know you're Kudo Shinichi!" The Masked Man said.

"Me too!" Conan said.

"HAHAHAHA" The other three started to laugh.

"AAAAA! Crazy People Are Going To Kill Me!" Conan screamed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought MY SON would figure it out. That I'm really….. The Greatest Mystery Novelist Kudou Yuusaku!" The Masked Man took of his mask and started to laugh. But no one could hear him because Kaito was still laughing too hard.

"Then…" Conan started before the lady cut her off.

"Yep, it's me, Shin-chan! Your mom!" She grinned.

"And that is…?"

"Yep!" Agasa came out.

"ASSHOLES! YOU ARE ALL ASSHOLES!" Conan screamed…. What colorful language Shin-chan has...

"We were testing you." His mother said.

"Yeah, but you did fail on one thing." Conan gave him a questioning look. I was cosplaying as Haku from Naruto!"

"Well, you did a really bad job of it then." Conan sighed.

"Yeah, so Shinichi, will you come to AMERICA with us?"

"Um….No…..?"

"Why not?" His father asked.

"Because I might run into the crazy person who wrote this fanfic." ((I'm insulted by that!))

……………………………………LATER……………………………………………….

"What? Take care of the little runt? AGAIN?" Kogoro complained.

"DAD!" Ran cried. She glared at him for a moment before she turned back to Conan and 'Edogawa Fumiyo'. "We'd be happy to have Conan-kun stay with us for as long as necessary." She smiled and Conan blushed.

"Oh coarse..." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Here's some money to cover whatever he might need."

"We'd love to have Conan come and stay with us!" Kogoro smiled.

………………………………..On The Plane……………………………………….

"I had so much fun!" Shinichi's father smiled.

"Where should we go now, Yuusaku?"

"Let's travel around the world!"

"Kudo-kun!" A load of people started running over to him.

"Oh, no! It's…." Yuusaku gasped. "The foreign magazine guys!"

"Please, don't become the next Shingure-san!" A woman wailed and Yuusaku sweat dropped.

"I'll finish!" Yuusaku took out his laptop and started to write. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"Shinichi-san called us and told us you'd be here!"

Shinichi's mother laughed. "Shin-chan got you, eh?" Yuusaku just groaned.

A/N: sorry for the wait and stuff, I should type more. But I'm so last sometimes…..

Kudo: Big Words-Faints-

Marfbag: Oh, well you reviewed, so who cares .

conan is hiding something: I updated and you didn't continue!

Silver Sky Magician: I updated again, yay me!


End file.
